


Shameless Confessions

by TobytheWise



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Getting Together, Love Confessions, Multi, Truth Serum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 11:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20692754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: Jace accidently drinks a truth serum and confesses all, somehow coming out the otherside without regrets.





	Shameless Confessions

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> "I regret nothing."

“Regrets are for people with shame,” Jace says boldly. “And as we all know, I have none.”

Jace smirks as his siblings roll their eyes and Magnus snorts behind his drink. His eyes flick over to Simon without his permission, gauging his reaction. Only Simon isn’t looking at Jace, he’s looking at Raphael. Jace wills himself not to groan out loud. He’s happy for them, really. It’s just, he’s feeling left out lately. The perpetual seventh wheel. 

He quickly stands up. “I’m gonna grab myself another drink,” he murmurs to the group as he makes his way to the kitchen. He opens Magnus’ fridge, looking for something to drink when his eyes land on a blue drink. Jace picks it up and gives it a sniff. Smells good enough so he brings it to his lips. Just as he’s gulping it down, Magnus shows up in the doorway, yelling at him to stop. Only it’s too late. 

“What?” Jace asks, his eyes almost as wide as Magnus’. 

“That was a potion,” Magnus explains.

“For what? Am I gonna grow wings or spout horns?”

Magnus rolls his eyes. “Nothing so wild. It’s but a truth serum.”

“Oh god,” he gasps under his breath. “No. I uh- fuck, I gotta get out of here.”

“Jace-” Magnus calls but Jace doesn’t stop. There’s no way in hell he’s staying here while he’s under a truth spell. Nope. The last thing he wants to do is-

“Where’re you going?” Alec asks, gripping his elbow. 

Jace turns around. “I’m trying to run the hell away before I spill all my deepest darkest secrets!” Then his hand covers his mouth.

Alec’s eyes widen. “What’s going on?”

“He drank my truth serum,” Magnus says from behind Alec. 

Clary’s eyes widen before she blurts out, “what do you _ really _ think of Izzy and I?”

With everyone’s eyes on him, Jace debates not answering. Finally, he lets out a sigh and says, “I’m really happy for you both. Almost as happy as I am for Alec and Magnus getting married. You all deserve the world.”

His cheeks are warm with embarrassment but hey,  _ that _ truth was easy. 

“And us?” Simon asks gently, biting his bottom lip. “Are you happy for us, too?”

Jace raises his eyes to the ceiling. Oh god, he can’t do this. He’s not doing this. He’s not-

“Leave him be, Simon,” Raphael says quietly. “It’s not fair to ask him serious stuff while he can’t lie. He’ll regret this in the morning.”

“I don’t think I will,” Jace answers seriously. “Because the truth is I’m jealous as hell. You both picked each other instead of me. So as much as I’m happy for you, I’m also bitter because I’m left all alone.”

“ _ Dias,  _ Jace,” Raphael says before standing up and hugging Jace, Simon following. Jace is so confused all he can do is freeze between them. 

“You want us?” Simon asks. 

“Yeah.” Their faces all break out into wide smiles. “I guess I regret nothing.”


End file.
